


from beginning to end 至始至终05

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [5]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	from beginning to end 至始至终05

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

当Thor站在港口看着眼前的飞行队伍和手中的名单时，他终于明白了几天前Loki问自己会不会开飞机的问题

 

“看来你是铁了心的要让我飞了”Thor正整理着自己的飞行装备，当看到名单里正正好好少了一个人的时候，他就知道这是Loki计算好的

 

“请不要这样说。我也是为了节省成本而已”Loki站在Thor的身后，看着他有些不情愿的表情。

 

“算了吧，数十亿的生意，就为节省一个飞行员的工资。我就这么招你烦吗，Loki”整装待发的Thor，转过身无可奈何看着身后的人

 

“当然不是。这几天和你相处的很融洽。只不过这么昂贵的商品必须得派个自己人过去，不是吗。”Loki当然知道自己没必要为了这些战斗机，就劳师动众的派出Thor Odinson。只不过他的生理问题出现了一些状况。虽然这次出门特意准备了足够的抑制剂，但是Thor身上的信息素还是会令他感到困扰，所以最好的办法就是支开他

 

“是，你说的都是对的。但是我更担心这边的安全，从这里到达接货点最快也要一周时间。虽然现在你的团队稍微有了点样子，但是我可信不过他们”Thor有些担忧Loki的安全，这可和他之前想的不太一样

 

“我不是还有Wanda吗，她可是你推荐的人。难道你推荐给我的人...都是只做作样子的吗”Loki反驳着Thor，他有信心可以单独完成这项任务

 

“我没说Wanda不好，但是.......”

 

“你该出发了。放心，我一定会平安、准时的到达”Loki打断了Thor的顾虑，拍拍他的肩膀安慰着。

说什么都无济于事，Thor只能照做。但他最终还是执意将两名保镖留下照应Loki。

 

 

Thor的飞机被排在跑道的最后起飞。他坐在驾驶舱内，看着站在不远处的loki给出了一个微笑，然后向他竖起大拇指示意随时可以出发。一架架的F/A-22依次滑行出跑道飞上了天空，直到Thor所驾驶的飞机也成功的起飞

 

“各路的兄弟们，准备开始表演吧！”Thor通过无线电通知着其他的飞行员。其实他早就计划好要给Loki一个惊喜，就在出发前港口的飞行路线会议上，临时想的。

 

只见排成一字型的飞行队伍，在天空中突然变换了队形。前面的16架飞机此时正8只为一组，排列出了两个平行的心形。然后在它后面尾随着的两架飞机一前一后，前面的那架是Thor所驾驶的飞机。正当地面上的人群关注着它的变化之时，Thor所驾驶的那架飞机突然推动了主加速器，大功率的喷射器中喷发出巨大的能量，带动着飞机尾翼处划出一条白色气体，快速的从中间位置穿过了那两组队伍的飞机

 

“......”瞎子都能看出来那个队形的意思，这不由得让Loki尴尬的紧锁眉头。虽然周围人可能觉得这是个有意思的花式飞行表演，但Loki却莫名的有些站立难安，甚至是焦躁。

紧接着Loki耳边的通讯器突然传来了通讯信号，还能有谁，一定是害死的Thor Odinson。这是他离开前给自己的，要求随时都得戴着它保持通信。没有任何犹豫的按开通讯器，Loki刚要开口大骂却被Thor富有磁性低沉的声音堵住了嘴

“for you”

 

 

陆运这几天下来也还算顺利，估计再有3天就可以到达交货点。只不过头两天，Loki因Thor频繁的通讯骚扰而闹的有些头痛，不过好在最近消停了很多。

 

临近深夜，Loki的队伍在树林旁临时搭起了帐篷过夜。一连几日的驱车赶路让Loki觉得很疲倦。他刚刚吃过晚饭，那些各种各样的塑封罐头和压缩饼干。他现在甚至想念起了英国的红茶和法国的西餐......想着想着，Loki发现自己又有了饿意。也许他现在需要再来一盒牛肉罐头，虽然它的口感有些怪怪的，但是饿着肚子睡觉可不太好受。想到这里Loki向帐篷外走去，可刚掀开帐篷的门帘，一个高大的身影瞬间就出现在了他的眼前。

 

天啊，Loki真是吓了一跳，险些叫出了声。等不到他想大声的斥责，就认出了眼前的大块头居然是Thor

 

“你怎么又折回来了？”Loki不可思议的看着眼前的这个人

 

“嗨，不好意思吓到你了。”Thor没有先回答Loki的问题，他大咧咧的走进帐篷里，然后坐在了睡觉垫子旁的折椅上。他真是累坏了，刚把飞机安全的送到交货点，就马不停蹄的连夜驱车赶回。只用了3天就顺利的与Loki汇合了。

 

“哦，我现在真是又累又饿，能先给我来点吃的吗”Thor现在看上去的确不太好。他浑身脏兮兮的，疲倦的样子也不是装出来的。

 

Loki本来真的很想拷问他一顿，但是看看Thor的样子，他决定还是算了.......

“牛肉罐头可以吗”

 

 

原本还有些饿意的Loki，现在看着Thor狼吞虎咽的样子却没了兴趣……最后把自己的那份也让给了他。Thor终于吃完了最后一盒罐头，又一口气喝下了一瓶水，他才觉得自己活了过来。

 

“这罐头可真棒，下次一定多准备点”Thor说着话起身离开了椅子，然后就想往垫子上扑去。他想睡觉，他很困。但却被Loki嫌弃般的阻止了

 

“等等，那地方是我的”

 

“那我应该睡在哪”可能是因为困的原因，Thor的脑子现在还不是很明白状况

 

“你没说过要回来，所以我根本就没准备你的那份。虽然我也不知道你要睡在哪里，但肯定不是这里。”这样说虽然很无情，但Loki说的是实话。谁会想到3天后在这个黑漆漆的夜里，Thor居然自己跑了回来

 

“你总不能让我睡到外面吧？”这个地方夜里有多冷，Thor和Loki都心知肚明

 

“你...你可以和其他人睡在一起，挤一挤地方总会有的”Loki的团队里只有他自己是Omega，Wanda虽然是个Alpha，但她终究是个女孩子。所以只有他们两个有单独的帐篷，其余的男性Alpha和Beat都住在一起，被分在5个帐篷内

 

“怎么说也是Thor Odinson，你的合伙人，这样对待我太无情了，Loki。我保证，什么都不会做。你看看这里的空间多大，我就在旁边放个垫子就可以”Thor哀求着Loki希望他不要赶走自己

 

“不行，说什么都不行”Loki很坚决，他甚至很不友好的推了一把Thor

 

“好吧。看来今晚只能可怜的在外面挨冻了，希望会有个好心人收留我”Thor叹着气，有些小脾气的撩起门帘正要离开...却猛然的转回身，毫无预兆的急速冲向Loki，把他抱在怀里压倒在地。几乎是同一时间，“嘭”的一声巨响，外面炸弹爆炸的声音和枪声混杂在了一起

 

“咳咳....咳咳...”周围到处都是爆炸激起的尘土和浓浓的火药味。Loki剧烈的咳嗽着，浑身都在疼痛着。他觉得就算自己不被炸弹炸死也得被Thor压死，于是他推了推身上的人。

 

“呃...你没事吧”身上的Thor发出沉默的声音，他有些吃力的挺起身，急切的询问着Loki的状况

 

“应该没事，只不过...”Loki能感觉到自己太阳穴处隐隐的烧灼感，似乎有温热的液体在流动

 

Thor带着担忧的表情，用手别过Loki的脸，查看着他的伤势

“上帝保佑，还好弹片只是擦过，皮外伤”Thor松了一口气，他甚至有些后怕，怕自己万一晚到了一会儿，或是刚才没有留意到地上滚过来的那颗手榴弹

 

Thor扶着Loki起来，显然他们遭到了偷袭，而且损失惨重。破裂坍塌的帐篷外弥漫着硝烟，地上躺着很多的死尸和伤者，但现在他们还搞不清状况

 

“我们的货被抢了”

Wanda跑了过来，虽然样子有些狼狈，但还好没有受伤。她带着Thor和Loki来到了原本停放运货车的地方，现在这里除了遗留着几箱掉落的货物外，什么都没有

 

“该死的，我们现在怎么办？4天后交不出东西可就太丢人了”Loki可没有想到，自己跟着Odinson还会遇到这种事，不是说什么Odinson是军火圈的帝王吗

 

Thor一直沉默不语，他真的很生气。他并不在乎丢的那些东西，只是对方把事情做的太绝，差点伤害到了Loki，他决定不能容忍的这事。他现在需要冷静，对方一定是摸清了自己的底细。对手认为自己离开了陆运队伍所以才肆无忌惮的攻击这里...Thor摸上耳边的通讯器，还好它没有坏掉

“帮我联系一下TonyStark”

 

Tony此时正参加一个娱乐Party。他喜欢这种场合，喧闹的音乐、沸腾的气氛，还有形形色色的美人围着他转。可就在他和一个身材火辣的Omega调情时，他接收到了Thor的通信邀请。他有些无奈，但还是接听了

 

“怎么了大个儿，和你的小鹿斑比相处的还算愉快？”Tony的八卦讯息绝对是一手的，当得知他的傻大个朋友正在追求Loki Laufeyson的时候，他还真是佩服般的竖起了大拇指。回想起自己追求Loki时的惨痛情景...Thor Odinson绝对是个真汉子

 

“Tony，我遇到麻烦了，需要你的帮助”

 

“怎么了，老兄？别吓我，你声音听起来不太好的样子”Tony了解Thor，他听得出来哪句是玩笑，哪句是认真的。所以他结束了调情，走出喧闹的Party会场，在相对安静的室外泳池边上点着了一颗烟

 

“我的货被劫了。要找到他们，只能启动彩虹桥。但是现在调动阿斯加德号时间上来不及，所以我需要借用Natasha驾驶我的Mjolnir马上过来。你知道除了我以外，只有她能驾驭Mjolnir了”

 

“我懂，那鬼玩应根本不是给人开的。除了你们两个疯子以外还真找不出第三个人。我马上通知Natasha出发”Tony回想起自己建造这架飞机时，Thor要求它要坚不可摧、速度惊人、充满力量，就像是雷神之锤一样。是的，他按照Thor的要求造出来了。甚至因为超负荷的速度问题，还用上了航天的金属材料，就连燃油都是Stark工业特制的，一般燃油根本满足不了它的动力。

 

“谢谢”

 

“有事再联系”Tony和Thor的默契是多年的，无需太多的话，他们了解彼此。

 

挂断了电话，Thor稍稍缓和了一些情绪，最起码明天他就可以知道是谁搞的鬼了

 

“彩虹桥什么？”Loki在这通电话里听的云里雾里，之前的阿斯加德号他大概清楚了是什么东西，但是那个Mjolnir和彩虹桥又是什么。为什么Thor会起出这么多的奇怪名字

 

“彩虹桥是一种类似天眼的东西，我可是花了不少钱让Tony给我造的，就为了这些乱遭的事情准备的。明天你就能见到它了”Thor来不及向Loki解释太多，因为他马上还要联系Fandral

 

“嗨，兄弟。事情紧急，我需要你亲自驾驶阿斯基德号过来，3级准备”

 

“看来你擅自撇下我，过的不太开心。没问题，我会用最快的时间赶过去”Thor不用和Fandral说太多，他们是战友、哥们和同事，自然什么都清楚。

 

看着Thor挂断最后一通电话，Loki知道他心中已经有了计划，所以他们接下来得收拾一下眼前的乱局。他们清点了一下存活下来的人数和物资，把还能用的帐篷组建到一起供伤员疗伤和休息。不知不觉忙了很久才算暂时安顿下来，大家的脸上都显得很疲倦，今天真是糟糕的一天。

 

“先生们，现在情况基本都已经安顿下来了。今晚我会加强人手巡逻，以免遭受二次偷袭。我单独留了一个帐篷，你们还是休息一下比较好，毕竟明天还有更重要的事情办”Wanda报告这情况，现在暂时还算安全，好在对方抢车的时候还遗留下了一些枪支弹药，可供他们防身使用

 

“好的！你也注意下身体”说完话Loki脱下了他的外套，披在了Wanda的身上

 

“谢谢您，先生”

 

看着Wanda走远，Thor突然转过身有些严肃的看着Loki

“Loki跟我来一下，有事情和你说”

 

Loki跟着Thor进到了帐篷里，这里现在只有他们两个人。Thor指着帐篷的门帘示意将它放下。所以等Loki放下门帘转身后，才发现Thor一下子像站不稳似得跌坐在椅子上，而且吃痛般的皱起了眉

 

“你怎么了”Loki走近Thor，借着微微的烛光才发现对方的脸色有些惨白。这时Loki才意识到，在刚才的爆炸中Thor可能是受伤了。于是Loki赶忙绕到Thor的背后帮他脱下那件米黄色的迷彩夹克

 

“......”Loki瞬间沉默了，Thor贴身的衣服上已经渗透出了一大片血迹，伤口应该是在肩膀或者是胳膊上。

 

Loki尽量保持着冷静，他拿出Thor捆在腿上的匕首，然后小心的隔开衣服。但是血迹部分的衣料因为时间过长已经凝固，和伤口粘连在了一起

 

“没事，来吧”Thor安抚着Loki，他咬紧了牙关，

 

Loki闭眼一狠心，用最快的速度扯下了那片衣料。他能感觉到Thor的身体在颤抖、喘着粗气。可接下来的情况才是最糟糕的。Thor贴身穿了一件防弹背心，上面诸多的口子提醒着Loki要不是这个东西Thor早就被炸死了。可是背心以外的血肉之躯却没有逃过这一劫，现在那里已经血肉模糊，根本无从辨别有多少处伤口

 

“我也许应该叫Wanda过来处理一下”

 

“不，不能让你我之外第三个人知道Thor Odinson受伤了，对他们来说，这可不是个好消息。特别是这个时候，你懂吗”Thor的考虑不是没有道理，现在的情况很糟。他的手下死伤惨重又丢了挣钱的货物，现在他们唯一的寄托就是Odinson能发挥他的能力，找回东西拿到他们应得的钞票

 

“那我能帮你做些什么”Loki的心中有些愧疚，要不是因为有Thor在，自己现在早就炸成灰了

 

“你去找个医药箱，镊子、剪子、纱布、消毒水还有清水，记得不要让别人看到”Thor嘱咐着Loki，他们一定要谨慎，容不得第二次犯错。Loki点点头，然后出了帐篷。

 

没过多久，Loki一手抱着药箱，一手提着水桶就回来了。

“对不起，伤员太多消毒水没够用。但是我拿了酒精，希望有用”Loki放下东西走到Thor身后，看着他一塌糊涂的伤口不知道如何下手，他真的没有任何经验

 

“好吧，没事的。这很简单，你照我说的做就行”Thor看出了Loki的不安，他尽量安抚着Loki，然后指示道

 

“先用清水冲下伤口上的血，看看伤势的具体情况”

 

Loki脱下Thor的防弹背心，拿出一条毛巾将它投湿，然后在Thor的肩头攥紧。水从毛巾里挤出，流到Thor的伤口处。Thor微微皱起了眉但还好，这样的疼痛不算什么。Loki用毛巾小心的擦拭着，他很仔细的绕开那些还露在皮肤外的金属碎片，直到能看清每个伤口

 

“怎么样”Thor询问着伤口的状况，自己只希望不要太严重

 

“伤口很多，但是还好。除了有几处弹片陷进了肉里，剩下的都不太深”

 

“用酒精给镊子消毒，然后把他们都取下来。一颗都不能剩，来吧”Thor做出了一副视死如归的表情，他用没受伤的那条手臂伏在桌子上固定住自己的身体

 

照着Thor的话去做，Loki先从好下手的几处浅伤口开始，这样比较简单。刚开始Thor和Loki还是比较轻松，但是接下来的弹片却越来越艰难。它们很深，镊子的头部基本都伸进了肉里，在里面搅动着寻找能钳住铁片的支点。Thor手臂的肌肉紧绷着，血管和青筋都暴了出来。他疼的满头大汗但是却不敢哼出一声，他怕这样会搞得Loki更紧张。

 

“哦，不行，我做不到。我根本看不见它”Loki突然放弃般的收回了手，最后这处伤口已经尝试了好几次都无果，这让他有些灰心。特别是自己的手，居然紧张的有些再发抖。Loki不明白自己在紧张什么，明明他不是一个心慈手软的人

 

“那就再深点，没事的，我相信你”Thor依然坚持着，他回过头看着Loki，才发现对方的手在颤抖。

 

“嗨，放轻松...一把镊子弄不死我的。比起你用刀插入那个人的手中，这算不了什么，不是吗。”Thor开着玩笑，故意缓和着气氛。看着Loki渐渐舒展开的神情，又再次恳求般的说道

 

“我需要你，Loki。只有你能帮我”看着Thor真诚的蓝眼睛，Loki叹出了一口气

 

“好吧，那我可就不客气了。”说完话，Loki继续又拿起镊子，重新消完毒之后再次来到Thor的身后。

 

“嗯...呃”Thor痛的发出闷声，他能感觉到身后的镊子摊入自己的伤口中，正拉扯着那个铁片。可能是因为铁片有些变形所以导致它无法出来，于是Loki一狠心转动着镊子，让铁片在Thor的肉里转了个角度。哦，天知道那有多痛，和拿刀子在你身上削块肉差不多。但好在Loki的动作够快、够敏捷。他一气呵成将铁片连带着一些肉，一起撤了出来。

 

虽然Thor没有大叫出声来，但他的唇色却痛的有些发紫。显然现在那个伤口因为缺失了一块肉而不断的留着血

 

“Thor，我现在该怎么办”Loki明显也有些慌了，他没想到自己可真够狠的，竟然又给Thor Odinson的身上搞出了一个洞来

 

“酒精，把酒精倒在伤口上”

 

Loki听着Thor的指示，他拧开酒精瓶子准备倒上去，却突然听到了Thor的制止声

 

“等等，先等等”Thor像找东西一般查看着自己的四周，然后在桌子的边缘上看到了自己的匕首。他伸手拿起匕首用牙咬住了刀柄，幸亏刀柄上是皮质的编织花纹，这样不至于会因为咬的太动力而硌碎牙齿。

看Thor做好准备后，Loki憋住气将酒精直接洒了上去。

 

这一定很刺激，Loki心想。他看到Thor绷起全身的肌肉，虽然紧咬着刀柄但却发出野兽一般的低吼声。Thor将身体紧紧的靠向桌子，因为酒精的强烈烧灼感而控制不住的颤抖。过了好一会儿，他才微微直起身体。

Thor用没受伤的那条胳膊扶住自己的额头，缓和了一下声音，然后说道

“可以包扎了”

 

Thor今天真是被折腾的半死。他为了Loki的安全，不休不眠、日夜兼程的赶回来。然后没等肚子里的粮食消化完，就遭遇到了偷袭。为保护Loki充当人肉盾牌，炸的浑身是伤。最后在贫瘠的医疗环境及Loki不娴熟的救治手法下，搞掉了自己的半条命。但他仍然感激Loki，特别是在看到对方为了自己而紧张时，Thor就会觉得这一切都值得

 

Loki细心的帮Thor包扎着伤口，现在这个大个子看起来特别的乖巧。他当然知道对方现在有多疲倦。Loki一圈圈的缠着纱布，因为伤口基本都覆盖在肩和手臂上，所以必须从颈部和前胸进行三角固定包扎。只是Loki现在才后知后觉的发现，Thor的身材真的...很nice，看看他这一身健硕的肌肉。先不说那强壮的手臂，单单厚实的胸肌就需要自己从腋下很是牵强的绕过纱布，几乎都要贴上了他的身体。Loki觉得自己的身体莫名的有些发热，虽然Thor现在看起来脏兮兮的，但是那该死的信息素味道依然好闻。

 

待Thor状况好了一些，Loki洗干净了毛巾，拉过一个空椅子坐到了他的对面

 

“你看起来真是太脏了”

 

Loki用毛巾擦拭着Thor脸上的泥土，然后看着对方有些疲倦而又顽固不想闭上的眼睛，忍不住笑了起来

 

“尽量把你弄的干净一些，要不你这个样子睡在我旁边...我可会嫌弃你的”

 

“......”Thor没有出声，但是却笑的很甜


End file.
